


Floorboards are the most dangerous weapons around

by Tkhan0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: He briefly entertains the thought of dying here, deciding it'd be the most pathetic death imaginable.Fallling through the floorboard as told from Ouma's perspective.





	Floorboards are the most dangerous weapons around

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title for shit.
> 
> Okay so I finished the game and now I'm at this like strange in between where I want to use the surnames like Ouma and Saihara but I'm still writing any in game text with the English localization in mind so ??? I'm sorry this formatting is a mess forgive me ; ~ ; orz
> 
> This is pretty much just my head canon for ouma's prank because I felt like it. It's probably been done before but whatever, I wanted to write it, okay?! Well you could take it as me just making ouma a little bitch, but like honestly I feel like walking that off and participating in a murder trial should've been impossible.
> 
> Although it's not explicitly described this way in the story, I've always headcanon'd that Ouma goes through the floorboard and the board swings up into his face like when Tom from Tom and Jerry runs into a rake, which is a pretty funny mental image.

Ouma's pretty proud of how much he's able to hide what he knows in these class trials. Knowing too much is begging for death so he only ever let's himself figure things out when people aren't paying attention, during the investigation. 

Now is no different, as he walks into one of the rooms adjacent to the seance room. He's not certain yet but he's got a hunch that no one else seems to have considered yet so he knows it's pretty damn important he checks it out or they all might be dead. For as far as he can see ahead though, he never considered going off on his own on an investigation could actually kill him.

No, he doesn't consider this until he's already on the floor, his vision slowly returning, with a splitting headache in a small but still increasing pool of his own blood.

Maybe it's because he hit his head but he swears it was like something out of a cartoon. One second he was walking fine on solid groud, the next his foot practically phased through the ground and- WHAM!-he had a face full of floorboard.

"Uuurgh." He let's out a long, low groan. He briefly entertains the thought of dying here, deciding it'd be the most pathetic death imaginable. He doesn't want to get up, his arms are too heavy and he's getting pretty lightheaded, but he can't very well let someone see him like this without an excuse because he can't deal with the attention that comes with concern or suspicion right before the trial starts.

Just as he has settled on the perfect solution he hears people approaching and that's his cue. He takes in a breath, forces himself up, and gleefully cries "It's a lie!" before getting up on shaky feet. 

He doesn't know who's in front of him just yet because he can't quite put the effort into opening his eyes, so he settles for a smile and remembering how to form words without keeping his voice from shaking.

"Nee-heehee... Did I surprise you? Were you gonna scream and cry in terror?" He managed the first two lines well enough.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ah. Saihara. He should've guessed fate would be so cruel to him.

Hesitantly he opens his eyes, somewhat surprised by how foggy everything still is, and he can't really make out who the shapes in front of him are.

He grounds himself and manages to resume his act, "Oh, sorry... I'm just a little light-headed from the blood loss. Yeah, this is real blood..."

"...Okay, so what are you doing?" He knows he should be glad he managed to get Saihara to drop any concern, because that would be troublesome, but it still stings how cold and unsympathethic the question is. At least Saihara sounds less suspicious and more confused, which he chalks up to a win.

"I got curious about something, so I decided to search the empty room next door." He decides that Saihara is probably the best person to have encountered him, it saves him the trouble of having to convince other less patient people and Saihara needs the information to reach the truth. "Th-Then suddenly... I-I.. stepped through the floorboard." his voice wavers and he curses himself mentally.

"You stepped through a floorboard?" He can hear from Saihara's tone of voice that the information wasn't lost on him, which is a relief because he doesn't really know how much longer he can keep this up.

"Geez, that got me good... Cuz of this, I-I tripped and fell pretty hard." He's fairly certain "pretty hard" is an understatement considering he's still bleeding from the head slightly, but he keeps that to himself. 

"If you're going to lose consciouness, do it after you tell us everything." Oh? His vision was still muddled and true to her name the Ultimate Assassin was always very quiet so it's with surprise he acknowledges her request.

"O-Oh sorry, my bad..." Truth be told he had been considering letting the black edges of his vision swallow his consciousness but he understands that it'd be easier on him to finish his story first rather than deal with Maki later. "I guess... there was no cross piece supporting the floorboard, so I kinda... stepped through... Ah-haha, what bad luck..."

It's at that moment the announcement to head to the trial ground sounds, and Saihara let's out a startled yelp.

"I guess... time's up." Harukawa says and Ouma can finally make out some of the features on her and Saihara's faces.

"Aw maaan, it's cuz of you guys, I didn't have enough time to check something..."

"What we're you trying to check?"

"I wanted to re-research the seance again, So I brought this document with me... But unfortunately... I couldn't find anything new that could be used as a clue. Kiyo perfectly reenacted the seance as what was written in the document. He drew his magic circle the same exact way as in the picture." Ouma knows it can't be verified but he can't remember anything being different. "Not only that, he used the same exact tools too. Nothing suspicious about the whole thing." Ouma doesn't necessarily believe that either, a murder did occur during it after all, but he doesn't have any evidence to prove otherwise so he figures maybe they'll find some use with the info. 

"Well, I wanted to check the finer details, but..." He's finding it difficult to parse words again, evidently he had been talking too long for someone who could barely stand straight. "I-I'll tell you about it later...a-at the class trial...so...see ya there..." He wills himself to get a grip and walk off with some semblance of dignity but he's too tired to curse himself when his footing slips and he stumbles away. He wants to do nothing more than sleep it all off in his dorm room, culprit and class trial be damned, but knowing his life is on the line if he doesn't show up is more concerning than the idea of passing out mid trial. 

Sighing, he steels his resolve and heads to the bathroom to clean himself up and straighten out his thoughts before heading to the trial grounds to face everybody. The simple act of washing his face with cold water does a lot to wake him up, though his head still stings when he touches it. He doesn't know what one should do in the event of a concussion but he figures if he can still talk, walk and think straight that's close enough. He'll live. Now that he can think clearly he's sure he has a pretty good idea of how the case will go, even if he doesn't exactly have all the pieces. With renewed energy he walks off to the trial grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Man my endings are always weak af. Anyways, just a quick oneshot, hope you enioyed. If you like it or see any issues please let me know.
> 
> I love writing ouma-centric prompts but I'm not very creative so if you're bored and you have a prompt I wouldn't mind one. Have a nice day!


End file.
